


Because You're My Sleeping Beauty

by sleepysweaterlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (but it's not as weird as worm kink I'd say), (but let's not focus on other people's beautiful works), (not sorry), (that puts me down), (that really disturbed me), /worshiping, Body Appreciation, Fingering, Gay Sex, HAVE FUN READING THIS SMUTTY SMUTTY SMUT THING, M/M, Smut, Somnophilia, Top!Harry, Weird?, bottom!Louis, larry - Freeform, larrysmut, sorry if it's not your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaterlou/pseuds/sleepysweaterlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry can't resist touching Louis in his sleep. It escalated rather quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're My Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Still unsure about the title? Anyway, I hope you like it. Another piece of somnophilia and that body worshipping stuff.  
> xx

It all starts when they're touring again and Harry finds himself sharing a room with Louis every time they get the chance to. No one questions it, they're best friends and why not? The others are happy they can take turns with having a single room while Louis and Harry always stick together. They're so used to it, it's odd to not share a room. They're also used to sharing a bed because sometimes they just have to and neither of them could deny that they actually like cuddling each other when both of them miss home and their family. At least they have each other.

Lately, though, Harry has those times when he could just stare at Louis forever, never take his eyes of him because he's just so beautiful with his curves and messy hair and gorgeous smile and just everything. He doesn't know what it is, but he feels like he's on a sort of drug when Louis is around with his playful personality, his fringe, shining eyes and tiny, curvy body. It's a good thing, Louis barely is unhappy but they know each other good enough that Harry just knows when Louis needs comfort or some time alone because he knows Louis hates worrying others with his “small” problems, as he calls them. Harry doesn't even mind that though, he just wants to be there for Louis and well, lately it's getting weird.

Harry likes to sleep quite a lot or at least spend his time cuddling and Louis doesn't mind at all that he's Harry's cuddle target. He secretly loves the attention from his best friend. But tonight, Harry just can't sleep. Louis is fast asleep next to him, soft snores and quiet murmurs falling from his mouth. The younger boy doesn't mind that at all, he just smiles fondly and tries to sleep but something is keeping him awake. So he opens his eyes to see Louis right there and he's so beautiful, Harry can't take his eyes off him. The curtains are open, the moon lighting up the room. Louis only has his blanket over his lower body, his back and chest bare. His usually warm, sun-kissed skin is looking cooler but still so soft and Harry feels like he's just seeing the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It probably is, even though he's seen quite a lot things, thanks to all their tours. Harry never wants to look away again and he really doesn't have a clue what it is, it's just how he feels and he somehow feels completely content with just feeling, not thinking.

Harry gets less sleep now that he spends most of the nights watching Louis because he can't just get  _enough_ of the older boy. His mind is always screaming _louislouislouis_ and he's almost craving his attention. Almost so much that the others notice. Louis is oblivious though because he loves Harry and bantering around with him.

Sometimes Harry just stops and stares because he can't really get it in his head that Louis is there for real.

As if he isn't constantly around Louis all day, he still gets less sleep because of staring at Louis and admiring him. He doesn't get tired though, he could never get tired of Louis or with him around him. He tends to get a bit snappier when Louis isn't around though, but nobody really notices anything because he keeps his best mate around him as much as possible.

Lately Harry needs more though. He has the urge to just run his hands over Louis' tanned skin, to feel him soft and warm under his touch. He doesn't dare to though, afraid of waking up the sleeping boy next to him.

Once he lightly runs his fingertips over Louis' tanned chest for the first time, he can't stop himself anymore. Just looking isn't enough, he needs to touch and to feel, to make sure Louis is real.

Luckily, Louis usually is fast asleep and extremely hard to wake up. Harry gets reminded of that one morning when Louis just won't wake up. He almost seems dead, if it wasn't for the soft snores and murmurs falling from his mouth. After that, Harry really can't stop himself anymore.

The first time he tries to touch Louis properly, running his hand over his tattooed arm, he holds his breath and tries not to move at all besides his hand on Louis' skin. He lets out a relieved breath as Louis doesn't wake up and goes to sleep, satisfied – for now.

Harry still wants _more_ though, wants to feel more of Louis' skin, he just cant help himself. He even starts to pull back the blanket just to have access to more of Louis' precious body. He's lucky Louis tends to sleep in just his underwear when they share a bed, knowing they'd end up cuddling anyway. At one point Harry even gets to his delicious thighs and smiles proudly as he causes goosebumps on Louis' skin with just his fingertips lightly brushing over his skin. He wants to leave tender touches, kisses and maybe even bruises and- sees Louis squirm. Afraid he'd wake up, Harry quickly covers up their bodies again and gets back into his sleeping position, Louis immediately snuggling up to him.

Harry lets out a relieved sigh as Louis doesn't wake up and pulls him close to his chest, keeping him there until they get up in the morning, another day starting and their platonic cuddling forgotten.

Except that it isn't actually completely platonic. Not with Harry touching and touching him every damn night they get to share room, which is like every night these days on tour. They even end up sharing bunks on their tour bus, either Harry or Louis searching for the other boy's warmth and comfort. Harry seems to get addicted to Louis and  _touching_ him. It feels like a drug, having Louis' soft skin underneath him and being able to lightly run his fingertips over his skin. It fascinates Harry how he even gets Louis to shiver slightly when he touches certain spots. The fear of being caught by Louis and waking him up is just adding to the rush of adrenaline in his veins. It's good, it really is,  but somehow still not enough.

The thing is that Louis drives Harry crazy these days. He shows his bum off, almost making Harry think he's doing it on purpose. Louis also touches Harry more, not at night time (that's Harry's time to touch, even though Louis gets clingier) but just when they're all bantering around, talking, laughing and doing their work. To be honest, it makes Harry sexually frustrated and he doesn't blame anyone but Louis as he starts to get closer to Louis' private parts during the nights.

At one point he really find himself getting at it. Louis had spent the day around Harry, teasing him with his pants that fit so nicely around his bum and his glasses he looks so adorable with and the beanie that made him look so warm and cozy and as if that wasn't enough yet, he wore one of Harry's comfy sweaters, the sleeves longer than his arms. He'd been all clingy and touchy-feely and Harry would be lying if he didn't admit he loved every second. But it was still frustrating because it all didn't mean a thing and when Zayn got annoyed with them and complained about them, he wasn't very happy with Louis' solution.

 _"Guys, I know you love each other but could you like keep the PDA down a little? No wonder half of the fandom thinks you're together. And th_ _ey_ _haven't even seen the worst cases yet." Harry blushes lightly at that but doesn't say anything, just keeps his arms loosely around Louis, who sits on his lap._

_"Aw, Zaynie is jealous!" Louis gets off Harry and runs over to Zayn, opening his arms for him._

_"Go away, you monster!" Louis just pouts at his words and pulls Zayn into a bone crushing hug anyway._

_"Ugh, Louis.", Zayn protests._

_Harry can't do anything but watch them and it's not Zayn, who's jealous, it's Harry._

 

Harry is lucky that night because Louis isn't wearing anything but some boxers that night.  Not only does Harry run his large hands over Louis' upper body and thighs, he also dares to lightly run his hand over Louis' clothed length. He holds his breath and watches Louis carefully, looking for any signs of discomfort. Louis just wraps his arms tighter around himself and squirms slightly as Harry repeats the action, adding slightly more pressure. Harry is in awe at how responsive Louis is as he leaves a few more gentle touches and even sneaks his fingers under his underwear to be able to touch more of his skin.

Louis' body notices the touches and reacts on its own. Louis is fast asleep and by all the attention his private parts are getting, his mind can't help but to turn Louis' dreams a little dirtier.

Harry has to stop soon though, too scared of waking Louis up now. He's satisfied for the moment and moves to lay back properly, falling asleep quickly.

About half an hour later, Louis' unconscious imagination has done the rest and the older boy wakes up rock hard in his pants. His face flushes, embarrassed. He's glad Harry is asleep so he can slip out of bed and go to the bathroom for a quick wank. He doesn't think more of it than his stupid dick acting up because he hadn't gotten much action on tour with being all busy all the time.

Little does Louis know that Harry caused the erection Louis is trying to get rid of now and that Harry is fully awake as he moans loudly and finally reaches his orgasm.

Harry falls back asleep with a smirk on his lips, proud and even more satisfied after he heard Louis' moan and can only imagine what Louis looks like right now.

He is determined to find out.

The next morning, Louis tries his best to block out the fact that he woke up with a hard on last night after sharing a bed with his best mate. It's a bit hard though, with Harry smirking more than usual but maybe that's just his imagination.

Harry doesn't get his next chance too soon so it's about a week later that Louis wakes up in the morning this time, his boxers tenting again. He uses the chance to get off in the morning shower quickly, knowing there was no way to do it any other time anyway. He gets a bit worried though as thoughts about a certain curly haired boy enter his mind. After all, this wasn't the best way to think about your best friend, right? He pushes his thoughts away and steps out of the shower.

Harry is a bit scared now, afraid he'd wake up Louis at some point in the middle of the night because he was sort of playing with his body. (That sounds creepy now.) He keeps doing it though but never finishes, wanting to test the waters first before he can finally find out what Louis looks like when he comes.

A few days later (Louis thinks he's insane because he is not some damn horny teenager for fuck's sake), Harry lightly palms Louis through his boxers. He's surprised to find Louis already hard and a smirk is growing on his lips. He carefully moves to sit on Louis, legs on either side of Louis' hips.

Admiring Louis' features and how his fringe is slightly pushed up in his sleep, how he looks so adorable and innocent when he sleeps, Harry waits a few seconds. He doesn't last long though with Louis beneath him like that so he rolls his hips against Louis' once, a smirk growing on his lips as he notices Louis' breath hitch.

The smirk and satisfied look plastered on Harry's face must look rather ridiculous but he's just so damn happy with himself right now. He just hopes now that _he_ is the protagonist along with Louis in Louis' dreams and fantasies.

It is confirmed a few minutes later after Harry starts slowly rocking his hips against Louis' and the older boy lets out a small gasp of Harry's name, almost inaudible. Harry wonders if he heard it right but he doesn't know for sure until a few minutes later when Harry is playing with Louis' nipples lightly while grinding down against his older best friend and he hears Louis whine his name, clear enough.

As Louis' dream gets more intense, he parts his lips slightly, his hands fisting the blanket unconsciously and he arches his back slightly, a soft moan leaving his lips as his cock twitches. The fact that Louis could wake up any second only adds to Harry's upcoming arousal as he grinds his hips down against Louis'.

It's a miracle Louis doesn't wake up, Harry thinks. Louis is gripping the sheets beneath him, breathing heavier than usual and he's even starting to sweat a bit. Harry keeps rubbing their crotches together and he wants to touch Louis so badly but he's afraid he'll wake Louis up with anything new and unfamiliar. So he keeps staring and moving his hips, bringing them bother closer to their orgasms. Judging by the small whimpers that leave Louis' mouth and how his chest is rising and falling quickly, he's close. It's not like the friction he's getting is much or overwhelming but the fantasy playing out in his mind does it for him.

Soon enough, Louis comes in his boxers, his back arching and a rather loud whine leaving his mouth. Harry is surprised that Louis still hasn't woken up, wonders if he's on sleeping pills or something because this is incredible (but then again, Louis has always been a deep sleeper) but Harry can't bring himself to care because Louis looks just  _so_ damn irresistible like this and he's coming in his boxers too.

Little does Louis know when he's waking up in the morning with sticky pants that Harry had actually caused this and not just his dreams of his best mate.

 

It takes a few weeks until Harry gets the chance to see Louis like this again. Louis sort of tries to avoid him a bit but he just can't stop being close to him. It's like they are magnets. So Louis just settles for no-wanking-with-thinking-about-Harry. They also have loads of things going on, concerts, interviews and other events, and Harry and Louis never get a chance to have a hotel room with not too thin walls for themselves.

Once they do though, Harry just _has_ to take this opportunity.

Originally he had planned to go back to only touching and not going any further but he just can't bring himself to stop. He ends up tugging Louis' boxers down and wrapping his hand around Louis' only slightly hardened length. He strokes it lightly, his thumb fondling with the tip as he's watching Louis' length filling up more in his hands. He feels the urge to taste Louis, to see what it'd be like to suck him off.

Harry knows he's probably mental, completely insane and undoubtedly crazy but he just can't bring himself to care at the moment. He moves to settle properly between Louis' legs and lowers his head until he is able plant a kiss to Louis' shaft. He kisses and licks all over Louis' cock, ignoring the fact that this actually is his best friend and he's _asleep_ , innocently and peacefully asleep. Well, that is until the precome starts beading and Louis starts squirming and quiet whimpers are leaving his mouth. His breathing gets heavier and his sleep definitely isn't as peaceful anymore.

In his sleep and unaware of his and Harry's actions, Louis spreads his legs further and pushes his hips up lightly. Harry smirks at that and is suddenly reminded that touching Louis' dick isn't the only possibility to get him off and damn, Harry is so fucked. Well, actually Louis is. Literally.

Reluctantly, Harry gets up again to find the bottle of lube he secretly took with him. A whine falls from Louis' lips and Harry hurries back to Louis, quick to slick up three of his fingers.

Harry settles between Louis' spread thighs again. He watches Louis closely as he teases Louis' rim and carefully eases one finger inside. Louis actually looks quite comfortable with it and even lightly pushes down again Harry's finger, urging him to move. The younger boy bites down on his bottom lip as he starts thrusting his finger, stretching Louis out until he is able to add another digit without having to worry about hurting Louis, who still doesn't look like he'll wake up soon.

Harry crooks and curls his fingers experimentally until he jabs the bundle of nerves that brings enough pleasure to wake Louis up. His eyes fly open and widen as he stares up at Harry, who stares right back, frozen.

"Harry? What are you-", Louis starts but Harry breaks him off by pressing his fingers into Louis' prostate again. A loud moan erupts from Louis.

"Harry.", he gasps out and closes his eyes briefly, his back arching. "Ohmygod."

Harry keeps his fingers still, not even aware of the fact what he's doing to Louis by keeping his fingers directly on his prostate as he's trying to explain himself.

"You always look so good, Lou. Couldn't resist. You're so responsive and sensitive and you sleep through everything and I just really want to see how you look when you come.", he rambles, almost with a begging tone.

Louis forces his eyes open and stares at Harry. He can't get much sense into his brain now anyway and tries to push down against Harry's fingers.

"Oh god, Harry, _move_.", he sobs out, almost desperately. The words draw Harry's attention back to the current position they're in. He goes back to thrust his fingers again, making sure to hit Louis' sweet bundle of nerves every time. He watches Louis whimper and squirm in pleasure.

„H-harry.“, Louis gasps, his senses clouded as he gets closer to the edge.

"Yeah?", Harry asks a bit breathless. He's watching his best friend falling apart beneath him and it probably shouldn't be as hot as it is. Neither of them can bring themselves to care much about it though. Their brains aren't much help anymore. The only thing Harry's brain is good for right now is reaching for more lube and a condom as Louis practically begs him to fuck him.

"Please. Oh god, Harry. Need you. Inside me.", Louis manages to get out somehow and has no idea how he can even form words. He whines at the loss of Harry's fingers but let's out a quiet sigh in content as he feels them getting replaced by Harry's cock.

Harry slowly pushes into Louis until he bottoms out and lets Louis adjust to his size, because well, he isn't exactly small.

"Ngh so big.", the older boy gasps out as he starts rolling his hips and squirming to get Harry to move. Harry groans quietly and starts to rock his hips lightly, moving rather slow and not much. Louis whines and his hands fly up to tangle themselves in Harry's curls, pulling him down for a kiss.

"So tight. So tight for me, Boo.", he whispers breathlessly and presses his lips against Louis. They kiss passionately and Harry starts to move more. They both only pull away when they're almost gasping for air, panting and their chests rising and falling quickly.

Louis lets out a quiet whine and Harry starts to thrust his hips harder and faster. The older boy lets out a small, pathetic whimper and tries to push back down against Harry, who has his hands on Louis' shoulders to hold himself up but also to stay close to Louis to kiss him. Louis squirms around, causing Harry to hit his prostate again, and gasps.

“Harryyy.”, he whines. “There, ohmygod, right there.” Louis is panting and squirms underneath Harry, so _so_ close. Harry makes sure to keep the same angle and soon enough feels the signs of an upcoming orgasm in his stomach.

“Close.”, he gasps out, causing Louis to let out a loud moan.

“Pleasepleaseplease, Harry, please.”, Louis begs, completely overwhelmed with the unexpected pleasure. And never in his life, Harry would've expected Louis to be as loud as he is during sex, which. It's hot. It's so damn hot, Harry doesn't know how he manages to hold himself back.

“So gorgeous, Lou, want to see your face when you come, have been waiting for it all the time, come on.”, Harry pants out and thrusts his hips particularly hard once. He watches Louis' back arch off the bed and a high whine falls from the older boy's lips as he paints his stomach white. Harry is quick to follow with the way Louis clenches tight around him and sounds still spilling from his lips as he rides out his orgasm.

Harry collapses onto Louis once he's done but is quick to roll off him and pull him to his chest.

“Harry.”, Louis whispers, his voice slightly hoarse as he lies in Harry's arms with his eyes closed while Harry reaches for a tissue to get rid of the worst mess at least. He's definitely not up for a shower now. All he wants to do is cuddle Louis into oblivion, sleep and never get up again. He's still too blissed out to even consider the consequences that his actions might have caused.

“Yeah?”, Harry whispers back and plants a kiss to Louis' forehead as he tosses the tissues off the bed and pulls the blanket over them.

Louis is half asleep already and he knows he's supposed to question Harry, he's supposed to ask what this was, what this meant, he's not supposed to find this okay. He's probably also supposed to hate Harry now but really, who could ever hate this boy? Louis is the last one to do so.

“Love you.”, Louis murmurs before he relaxes completely and falls asleep in Harry's arms, cuddling into his embrace. The soft smile stays on Harry's lips as he plants a kiss to Louis' forehead and also as he falls asleep with Louis' head on his chest, their arms around each other and their legs tangled.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

In the morning, Harry absolutely hates to get up first but he decides to take a shower and get breakfast for Louis, who – luckily – doesn't wake up before Harry comes back to bed with a tray with food and orange juice (that he not prepared himself, he asked the hotel staff for it but they happily brought him some breakfast. Being a celebrity and all that.).

Louis slowly sits up, giving Harry a small smile.

“Morning.”, he murmurs quietly, unsure about how to act after last night.

“Morning.”, Harry replies smiling and sits down next to Louis. “I brought you breakfast.” Louis looks at the food and bites his lip lightly, looking up at Harry again.

“Thanks.”, he mumbles and hesitates before he clears his throat. “What was that last night?”, he then asks. Harry watches Louis closely before he answers.

“Do you regret it?”, he asks back. Louis hesitates again before he shakes his head slightly. Under normal circumstances, he'd probably make a joke out of it and say something like 'I'd never regret a good fuck' but this is not normal, this is _Harry._ Harry smiles at that and just spontaneously leans forward to peck Louis' lips.

“Be mine?”

Instead of an answer, Louis reaches out to pull Harry closer again and presses their lips together. Harry smiles and thinks that yes, this is what he could get used to.

.

.

.

“Knew it.”, Zayn says smirking after they announce that they're like a thing now, or whatever.

“Finally.” Liam sighs and glances over to Niall out of the corner of his eye.

“You owe me twenty pounds, Liam.”, Niall says smirking to which Louis and Harry raise their eyebrows and just laugh.

The next few days when Harry can finally go back to sleep, knowing he'd have enough time to stare and was allowed to now, it's Louis turn to watch Harry sleep at night and get him back for his actions. The only problem is that Harry doesn't sneak off to a shower or just to the bathroom after he wakes up horny, instead he wakes up Louis and gets him to do something about it. Or maybe that isn't that much of a problem actually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feedback appreciated!  
> xx


End file.
